terrabattlefandomcom_zh-20200214-history
Lamia
Lamia is a remedy-type eidolon introduced with Patch 2.3.0. Eidolon Boss Notes * Lamia only takes 60% damage from all elemental attacks, in addition to her high MDEF. * She is 400% vulnerable to poison, and poison is the best way to kill her. * Skill effects: ** Resilience: Evades physical attacks +70% ** Ram: Deals 3x damage. ** Paralyze: 75% chance of inflicting Paralysis ** Confuse: 75% chance of inflicting Confusion ** Petrify: 75% chance of inflicting Petrification Battles * Level cap: 35 * Players: 2 to 3 * Characters per player: 2 * Summon gauge per turn: ~24% (~12% each, for three players) Battle 1= Battle 1 * Hypnotoad LV46 x2 * Perentie LV47 |-| Battle 2= Battle 2 * Kydoimos LV46 x2 * Perentie LV47 x2 |-| Battle 3= Battle 3 * Basilisk LV46 * Hypnotoad LV46 * Kydoimos LV46 * Perentie LV47 |-| Battle 4= Battle 4 * Basilisk LV46 * Hypnotoad LV46 * Kydoimos LV46 * Lamia LV56 * Perentie LV47 |-| Enemy details Attackers ;Perentie (Green) * Offense: ** Pincer ** Breath Attack, Area (1) *** This can push units into the area of effect of the remedy enemies. ** Toxic Ooze: Leaves a trail of poison. *** Trailed poison will poison its allies including Lamia, as all other enemies take a lot of damage from poison. Depending on group make up, consider killing them last so their poison will take out other monsters. * Defense: ** Low DEF, high MDEF. ** Takes 50% damage from darkness, and 30% damage from other elements. ** Immune to all status and stat debuffs except Reduce Life. Status casters ;All three status casters * Offense: Cycles between two attacks, in order, and always using the first attack first. * Defense: ** Physical: Resilience (70% Evasion) ** Elemental: 50% from one element, 30% from others. ** Status: *** 400% vulnerable to poison. *** 60% vulnerable to Reduce Life. *** Immune to their own two statuses. *** 40% vulnerable to the statuses of the other two casters. *** Immune to all stat debuffs. ;Hypnotoad (Yellow) * Offense: Uses the following two attacks in order. *# Slumber, Area (1) *# Paralysis, Area (1) * Defense: ** 50% from Fire, 30% from others. ;Kydoimos (Purple) * Offense: Uses the following two attacks in order. *# Demoralize, Area (1) *# Confuse, Area (1) * Defense: ** 50% from Ice, 30% from others. ;Basilisk (Black and White) * Offense: Uses the following two attacks in order. *# Petrify, Area (1) *# Death, Area (1) * Defense: ** 50% from Lightning, 30% from others. Lamia (boss) Lamia starts with a turn counter of 2. Phase 1: When Lamia has HP > 30%. * Attack pattern (cycle): *# Nullify Healing, Area (1); Breath, Area (1); move *# Panacea, All; Ram, Area (1); move * She calls for reinforcements every 5 turns. This does not interrupt her pattern. ** If she's using Nullify healing, she'll summon 1 Perentie, and one of the other remedy enemies. ** If she's using Panacea, she'll summon 1 Perentie. Transition: When Lamia first reaches < 30% HP, she will do all of this in one turn. * Paralyze, Area (1) * Confuse, Area (1) * Petrify, Area (1) * She will call for mass reinforcements - 6 Perenties (all with a turn counter of 3) Phase 2: Used after transition * Attack pattern (cycle): *# Ram, Area (1) *# Panacea, All ; Ram, Area (1) * Note that she no longer moves. * She will continue to call for reinforcements every 5 (?) turns. ** Reinforcements include 1 Perentie, and sometimes (always ?) one of the other remedy enemies. ** She will call for reinforcements when all other enemies have been defeated, or every 4 cycles (Turn 8) ** She will summon a Basilisk and Perentie as reinforcements the 3rd time she performs the move while in Phase II (Turn 24) Strategy Lamia differs from most other fights in that damage is primarily done by Poison, and both physical and weapon damage are not very effective. Placement is very important, as well as dodging. This is a long fight, and placement of adventurers is more important than raw strength. Avoid debuffs from Hynpotoads/Kydoimos/Basilisk if you do not have skills to cure debuffs. Characters Most of the enemies are vulnerable to poison, so it is strongly encouraged to employ either Ellvern or Zafitte as they will be the primary damage dealers. It is important to protect these characters as defeating Lamia is almost impossible without them. The only enemy not vulnerable to poison is Perentie whom, while immune to poison, has a defense of only 31 allowing him to be killed by any offensive character that possess both a mega and giga attack. A high Skill Boost is important here to guarantee a quick kill as Perentie is the only monster who can inflict damage to the team and his breath attack can often send them into the neighboring area of another enemy. Ma'curi, and Zuzu are great at this role and their 1000 damage can also be used to finish off any enemy who didn't get killed by the poison. Other great choices are Bajanna who is immune to Basilisk's Death skill, Olber who can generate physical damage capsules, and Sheena as her Control Time skill can also help with positioning as mentioned below. The next major role are the support units. Characters with Control Time get an extra 2 seconds with which they move units away from nearby enemies. Kuscah and Sorman work well in this area, posessing Control Time +2, a single guard skill, and multiple healing spells. Also useful are characters with immunity to status effects such as Bonna, Kana, R'zonand, and Zeera. This is because if all of a player's characters are inflicted with confuse, sleep, paralyze, or petrify then that player loses their turn, giving the opponent an additional round in which to infect the rest of the squad. While they also possess the ability to remove those effects from others this is less useful as they must be part of a chain to be used which would give a different set of characters a different status effect. This is considered acceptable for Bonna and Zeera though, as Petrify lasts 20 rounds as opposed to 3 and prevents the character from being able to be moved out of danger. Other great support units are A'misandra and Gaiga as their Death Ward, Chain skill can negate the effects of Basilisk's Death, Area (1). As for which Eidolon to bring, Artemis, Valkyrie, and Xerxes are very useful as they are the perfect counter when Lamia summons a swarm of Perentie to the field after dropping below 30% health, with Xerxes having the additional benefit of poisoning the rest of enemies currently on the field. Chaos is also a good choice as his ability to steal a turn will grant players an additional turn to escape a bad situation as well as give poison another turn in which to hurt enemies. Tactics More important the choosing what units to use is understanding how to arrange them in battle. Always strive to kill off all of Perentie first, as once they are gone players can safely stall as no enemy possess the ability to damage any of the characters. After this focus on avoiding contact with all enemies, letting the poison or bombs finish them off. This time can be use to charge the summoning gauge and allow units to recover on their own from any status effects they are currently under. It is recommended to enter the 4th round with the majority of the party on the bottom half of the screen. Units in the top left or right corners can be easily boxed in by the basilisk or other units and become impossible to rescue. Focus on her minions first as Lamia's only dangerous ability is pushing the characters into the range of the other enemy units and avoid placing units near corners as they can easily become trapped. Be sure to keep an eye on what attacks Lamia uses as she should only be pincered on the turn after she casts Panacea to avoid her powerful Ram attack. Also important is to keep an eye on Lamia's HP as once her health drops below 15,008 she will begin her turn by casting Paralyze, Confuse, and Petrify on all neighboring squares, followed by summoning 6 Perentie to the field with a turn count of 3. Lamia also changes her tactics at this point by becoming stationary and replacing her Nullify Healing and Breath Attack skills with Ram. Having a saved summoning token at this point is very useful as it will allow a player to use a physical Eidolon to kill all of the Perentie who can easily destroy the party if not dealt with quickly. After all the Perentie are dead, continue with the same tactics as before and Lamia will be easily defeated. See also * Status Effect * Poison (Status Effect) Category:Eidolon